Everything Changes
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Misty grows up to be a fine and beautiful woman. She attracts an old friend & an old foe. Though, will her beauty ruin her fine body? Or will it draw her closer to the men around her. BrockxMistyxJames. Mature. Lemon. Threesome. Read & Review. Oneshot. :3


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters displayed in the game/show/graphic novel.

A/N: xD Yeah, I almost bet all those MistyxAsh fans out there are going to hate me because Misty isn't paired with Ash. :D If you don't like it, too damn bad.

Pairings: BrockxMistyxJames

Rating: **Mature w/e lemony goodness.**

Yes, it's a threesome. :) Also a one Shot.

**Everything Changes**

"TEAM ROCKET!" A high pitched males voice shouted from the distance. His hair was charcoal black, he wore a red hat, his shirt was black and his jeans were blue. He also wore green gloves and there was a Pikachu on his shoulder, with electric sparking from its cheeks. "BRING HER BACK!" His voice was hoarse and his eyes were a puffy red but still a chocolate brown, there were tear stains on his cheeks as well. Next to the this male was another male, this one had wood brown hair, his eyes weren't very visible from any angle, his outfit consisted of an orange shirt, a green vest and light brown pants. This male was taller than the other one and appeared to be older, his skin was also by far darker than the other boys skin colour. When he shouted his voice was deeper and sounded just as hoarse, like he had been shouting for awhile. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"

"Ahahaha.. We'll see about that." Called an older womans voice. The voice came from a woman that was standing in a hot air balloon with two others. Her hair was a reddish purple colour, her skin was a fair white, her outfit consisted of a black under top and grey top on top with an R desgined into it. Her arms were long and slender but were covered by black leather gloves. On her lower half, she wore a grey skirt with black leather boots that came to her thighs. Her blue orbs watched the two boys run after her and her companions. _Yes, that's it. Just a little closer._ Poof. Her eyes watched as they had fallen into a rather deep pit in the ground.

The hot air balloon hovered over the pit, and the two humans in the basket peered over the edges. "Seems like we've caught something." Cooed a silkly smooth voice. The others voice was light and agreeable. "Seems we did, James."

The one called James turned away from the edge of the basket to squatted down and sat in front someone in a cage. "Your friends have taken the bait." His eyes were just as green as the person in the cage's eyes. His hair was purple, short and fire. His body was lean and had some form of muscle, he wore a similar outfit the older woman, who was still peering over the edge laughing manically. He was wearing white pants and a long sleeved white top with the red letter R on it. He looked at the being in the cage intently and saw only hate and disgust in it's eyes. "You won't get away with this." Came a light hiss from the cage. It sounded female.

"Meowth begin the the transactions." The older woman demanded as she watched the boys in the hole, try to scramble out. Meowth nodded his head and pressed a big round red button on metal pad. "Alright, Jessie!" A large tube appeared at the bottom of the basket and hovered over the pit. Water began to flush from it and into the pit. Though to prevent the boys from escaping, metal bars unearthed themselves from the dirt and crossed paths with one another over the hole. Now they could not escape. Jessie watched with the utmost interest and chuckled at their situation.

James had remained squatted in front of the woman in the cage. "We won't? What makes you so sure of yourself?" He questioned, his hiss was almost similar to hers, but his voice didn't hold as much venom as her voice did.

"Because, I will get free and save my friends." She growled lightly moved her arms a little bit. Her wrists and ankles had been tied together, but seperately. The rope that was wrapped around the girls wrists and ankles had been attacked the bars in the cage. Her skin was of a light tanned hue, her clothing consisted of a yellow shirt that was cut off just above her torso, she had red suspenders attached to blue short shorts. On her feet she wore red sneakers and appeared to have small scratches on her legs from being forced into the cage against her will. She was thin and slender, her bossom signaled she was like fourteen years old, her face seemed young, but her lips were full and her eyes were green. Her hair was a reddish orange and was down. On her back she wore a red pack; where her pokeballs were along with her Togepi as it slept. A light hoarsish sound came from her throat as she hawked up a lugi and released it into the man named James's face.

He stared at her in disbelief and quickly rubbed the spit away from his face. He felt vaguely disgusted. "You little bitch!" Jessie turned around as she saw James getting up and kicked the cage. "What the twerp do?" Her voice didn't hold all that much concern.

James turned away and peered over the edge with Jessie, but she was now looking at the cage where the girl sat. The girl glared furiously at Jessie and she turned away to see how the water was coming along. James didn't even answer Jessie's question.

The girl in the cage wiggled her hands a bit and her back. Slowly and quietly she urged the straps of her pack down her shoulders. Her movements went undetected by the three others in the basket. Soon her pack came down far enough to the point where she could try and get a pokeball out. Meowth turned around to get something just as she had managed to get a pokeball out and press the button to release the pokemon from its chambers. "Jessie! James!" The two turned around to see the cage being broken by a Gyarados. By this time Meowth had stopped filling the pit with water.

The scales from Gyarados's body had cut the rope, and girl was now standing tall with frown on her face of detest. "I did say you wouldn't get away with this. Gyarados, hyperbeam." Her voice was filled with malice once more and she watched James, Jessie and Meowth coware in fear. Though, the weightt from her Pokemon couldn't hold and the ropes that held the basket in place, snapped. The girl quickly returned her Gyarados after it had shot the beam of light, oddly enough it missed the three who it was aimed for. Instead it had hit the metal bars below them, that prevented the escape of the boys in the pit of water.

Jessie, James, and Meowth came crashing down into near by trees. Though, the girl plunged into the water below her. After a few moments of being under the water, came up for air. The two men looked at her in disbelief. "Misty how did you get free?" Asked the older man. She looked over at him. "I managed to wiggle my way out of the ropes, Brock."

Misty swam over to the edge of the pit where she could see just barely over the top of the earth. "Hey Brock, come help me up as best as you can." Brock swam over to her and went under the water and gently picked Misty up and helped her up. Misty's wet hands didn't have too much of a good grip on the earth above her, but she tried to look for something sturdy to hold onto, then she found a root. Misty grabbed ahold of it, pulling herself up. Brock, who was below her helped as well. "Thanks Brock." She said after fully climbing up. Misty looked over the edge at the two males. "Next Ash."

Ash swam over and did exactly what Misty had just done. He managed to get up quicker, because Misty was above, and Brock was below. Pikachu was on top of his head, holding on for his dear life. Soon, after Ash was up, Brock just kind of bobbed in the water awaiting his rescue. Misty got up, not even bothering to wipe the dirt off of her hands and knees, she went towards the area where Team Rocket had fallen. Misty's green orbs scanned the area, until she spotted what she had been looking for; rope. Misty walked over to it, only to be caught by James. His hand wrapped around her ankle and made her jump. "Hey!" She squeeked out.

James looked up at her from under the brush, his now ungloved hand on her ankle. "You twerp.." Misty shook her leg just a little bit and managed to get free. She hurried over to the rope and grabbed it. As she was walking back to the watery pit, James was no long laying down but was now standing in her way. A frown spread across her face.

"Move." Her voice was once again laced with venom. She went to reach for her bag, when she realized that it had fallen off. "Togepi!" She gasped. James looked at her, slightly taken back from what she shouted. Her voice was no longer filled with venom, but concern for her Pokemon. She frantically started looking for her bag. James just watched her. His gaze wandered just for a moment and he spotted something bright red, he thought it looked familar, then it clicked, it was the girls bag. He snuck over to it and picked it up then turned back to the girl.

"This is what you are searching for, is it not?" His voice was taunting.

Misty turned around to face him and looked in his hands. She gasped and then glared furiously at him. "Give it to me."

He made it look like he was thinking about it and then replied. "No." Misty stalked over to him and she did something he would have not expected; she slapped him across the face and took her bag. Checking inside to make sure her Pokemon and Togepi were alright. James's hand shot to his cheek, where a hand print was now. In the pit of his gut he felt a tinge of being hurt. He faced her, only see her walking away.

Misty took Togepi out of the bag, and cradled the egg Pokemon who had been crying. "There there, little one. It's alright. The rude man won't hurt you as long as I'm here." She soothed, her voice caring and motherly. Misty walked back over to Ash and Brock who was still in the pit. "Sorry it took so long, but I'm back." She placed Togepi down gently and hand some of the rope to Ash and threw the rest down into the pit. From afar James had been watching. Swearing he'd get his revenge somehow.

----

Several years later, the trio had gone their seperate ways some time ago. Ash had been in many more competitions, inching is ever so quickly to the top. Brock had returned to his gym and had been teaching his brothers and sisters about Pokemon breeding. Misty had returned to her gym as well. She had been constantly busy since she returned. Dealing with challengers, shows, training, and raising her lovely Pokemon. There had only been one time since they all splitted up that they had a reunion. During that reunion, Togepi had evolved into Togetic and stayed with the Mirage Kingdom. Misty felt like she was loosing a kid, but managed to brave it up enough to say goodbye to Togetic.

It was a sunny day in Curelean City, there were barely any clouds the sky, the weather was warm and there had been a slight breeze. A young woman could be seen walking down a road towards the beach. Her hair was a reddish-orange and went about to the middle of her back, she wore a yellow top that was low cut and fitted nicely around the curves of her torso. Below, she wore a light yellow matching skirt, that went to just above her knees. On her feet she wore white high heals, the straps wrapped around her ankles. She also wore a red bag-pack on her back. Overall her her body was curved in all the right places, her legs and arms were long and slender. She was tall, even with out her heels. Her green orbs watched the sea as she walked.

"Misty!" Shouted a gruff male voice behind her. Misty turned around to look who had been calling her. There, the man had been running after her, he was very tall, dark skinned, brown spikey hair, wore a tanned over shirt with a green wife beater underneath, his pants were tanned as well and his shoes were black. Misty watched as he skidded to a stop.

"Hello Brock. What brings you here?" She asked, her voice smooth and curious.

Brock bent over slightly, hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath. "I was just in the neighborhood. I went by the gym and your sisters said you were headed to the beach. I thought I would swing by and say hello." He said as he stood back up, he was clearly taller than she was, even with the heels.

"Well, hello then." Misty said, smiling gently. "You've gotten taller, Brock." She studied his height and what he was wearing. "You also have more muscle now, it shows, even through your clothes."

Brock blushed lightly at how straight forward she had become, he studied her as well, noticing she had grown into a beautiful woman. "My goodness, Misty you're gorgeous." Misty put her right hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Why thank you, Brock. You're quite the stud as well." She said, giving him a wink in a friendly manner.

Brock's blush grew, now visible to the naked eye. Misty noticed this and turned her attention away from her old friend. "Well, since I'm headed to the beach, would you like to accompany me?" Brock nodded and hooked arms with her as they walked down the road to the beach.

"So, how have you been?" He questioned, making sure to keep his eyes forward. He would not ruin this by going all love struck with his female friend who had grown finely.

Misty noticed this and had a small idea run through her head, Misty accidently stumbled forward, causing him to react quickly. He caught her, she pressed her bossom against his chest and looked up at Brock, hoping to have eye contact. Once she did, she forced a blush to creep along her cheeks and made a light moaning sound before speaking. Her studdering making her look shy and timid, and very sexy. "I.. I'm sorry, Brock. I.. I've been fine."

Brock felt like a heart shaped comet just hit him as he stared at Misty. Moments later he went love struck and the hearts popped into his eyes as he gripped Misty's arms. "Oh Misty!"

Misty smirked lightly and pressed her bossom against him again, and managed to nudge her right leg against his crotch. This caused him to have an overload of turn ons and faint. Misty stepped back after he did. She straightened her skirt and leaned against a fence that was along the road. She began laughing lightly at his reaction. Brock on the other hand, he opened his eyes, sat up and looked at the laughing Misty. Obviously she had just played a trick on him and he did not find it to be funny. "Gee, thanks oh so much Misty, for that." His voice filled with sarcasim and hurt.

Misty stepped back over to him and held out her hand to help him up. She cleared her throat so she could speak. "Sorry Brock, I just had to see what you would do." Misty stifled another laugh. Brock took her hand and she helped up. "Really I am sorry." Misty released his hand and continued walking.

"Sure you are." He said lowly as he followed her, dusting himself off as he went.

After a few moments of silence, Brock had grown slightly uncomfortable with being near Misty. Misty walked a bit quicker, eager to get to the beach. "Come on Brock, you're trailing behind." Her voice was friendly and kind.

Brock looked over to notice that she was in fact now ahead of him. He kept at his pace, allowing some space to come between them. _Man, she has grown into a fine woman._ Brock watched her as she entered the open space in fence and graced the sandy beach with her presence. He quickened his pace and stepped past the fence and strolled down the sandy path. His hands in his pockets, for a moment it would have appeared they were a couple from the way Misty came over to him and grabbed his arm and begun pulling him forward. There were other people there, mostly childern and old folks.

"Brock you're too slow, come on." Misty said with a shimmering smile, the sun reflected in her eyes. Brock quickened his pace once again, before he ended up falling forward. Brock managed to keep the same pace as Misty as she dragged him over to a nice sunny spot. There was one other person where she had dragged him. Misty dropped her bag and bent down after releasing Brock's arm. Her hands shuffled through the bag, pulling out a towel and a compact umbrella. Misty went to work with setting up her stuff. She did bring two towels just in case she met someone along the way. "There we go, Brock you get this towel."

Brock had watched her. "Wow, are you always prepared?"

"Yes. I've been getting visitors lately and lots of them." She announced before standing up and pulling down her skirt, Brock shifted his eyes to the sea. "Oh, don't worry Brock, I am wearing a swimsuit underneath this outfit."

Brock kept his eyes on the sea until she had moved in front of him. His eyes drifted down to her body, they scanned her frame up and down a few times. _Wow. _

"So, how do I look?" Misty asked twirling around. She wore a black bikini with blue ripples desinged into it. Her breast size appeared to be a 38 B, her body was well toned and she had a four pack, but it complimented the rest of her body and refined muscles in her arms and legs.

"Beautiful." He blurted out. Misty noticed he was staring. She walked past him and his eyes followed her, she took off her heels. Misty stood back up and removed the sand that had been sticking to her knees and turned to walk towards the sea.

"You know Brock, you can join me." Her voice was minorly seductive and obliged. He removed his clothes as quickly as possible and was wearing boxers to swim in. He removed his shoes quickly and follow Misty.

His hands instantly went to her hips, Misty jumped and looked down at the hands on her hips, she sighed realizing it was only Brock. Misty moved on, ignoring his hands. He was amazed at how perfectly his hands fit on her waists. He was curious as to why his lovey dovey mode had not kicked in again. Misty placed her hands on his and removed his hands, she turned around, edging him closer to her. The water licked at her thighs and waist. She allowed him to take his hands back and placed them back on her hips. She knew where this was bound to go. Though, the thing was, she didn't feel anything for him, she was only toying with his emotions and desires.

"So, why hasn't your lovey stage kicked in?" She questioned, still moving further into the sea.

He looked up to meet her eyes, he had been watching her lower bodies movements. "I'm not sure." His eyes lingered down towards her bossom. _Damn._ He could feel himself wanting her.

----

The one other person near them had been relaxing on a blanket, it had a well toned body, muscles in all the right places, a six pack, it was male, he had shaggy purple hair, his eyes were green, but were hidden by sun glasses. His trunks were green and in the corner on the left side there was a capitalized red R, but it was small, almost the size of a logo. He had been watching the two since they had arrived. He had even watched the woman strip from her clothes that had been hiding her swimsuit. He even watched her guide the man into the water. She seemd to be toying with him, her smile held that. Though, the man that she had been doing it to, didn't even notice it.

He rose from his relaxing position and removed his shades. He began strolling towards the water, his eyes remained on the woman before him. Once he entered the water and thought it was deep enough he dived in and swam towards the two. _I will get you to be mine, this time.._ When the pairs of legs came within view he swam behind Misty and let his hands brush against the insides of her thighs.

Misty shivered for a moment, before noticing as to how far away Brock actually was. She had been a few feet away from her, so he couldn't have possibly touched her. Misty ignored it. Until she left it again, except this time the feeling lasted longer. Misty turned around only to see a figure swim away from her. _Oh, you won't get away so easily._ Misty dove under the water and swam after the person. Little did she know she was going into his trap. He came up for air and quickly dove back down. She did the same thing and got a small glimpse of the colour of hair. _Purple!_ Misty paused for a moment came back up to the surface. She looked around, Brock wasn't in sight. Just how long had she been swimming for? _Crap! It's James! Oh, he can't still have a grudge against me. That was so many years ago. _Misty began to swim back towards the shore. Though, before she could get close to touching the dirt below the water. A pair of well toned hands wrapped around her waist. _Damn it._ She cursed mentally. Misty didn't even bother resisting, instead she turned around to see her captor. Her eyes met a pair of green ones. Losing her voice for a moment.

"Hello Misty." His voice was smooth and alluring. Misty gave him a weak smile.

"James." She said, getting her voice back. "What may I ask, is it that you want?" Her voice was calm and relaxed.

His eyes gave off that seductive look, "you." Misty gasped as one of his hands gently placed itself on her ass and squeezed.

"Yes, I feel that, James. Other than me, what do you want?" She questioned.

"Only you and your body." His voiced died down to a whisper as he moved into towards her ear. His breath was hot and sent shivers down her back. His lips were only centimeters away from her neck, before someone wrapped their arms around her wais and pulled her away.

Misty looked up to see her other captor. "Hello Brock." James looked up to see the one who had stolen her away. Brock smiled down at Misty and glared at James.

"So that's what your name was." James stated, swimming towards Brock and Misty, once his feet touched dirt, he began walking towards them. "Now, if you don't mind, do give her back to me." His voice was still kind in a manner of speaking.

"No. It's obvious she does not want to be with you." Brock's voice was rough and so was his grip.

Misty frowned tore his arms away from her waist and moved away from both of them. "Yeah, hi, I have a voice. Why don't you just ask me what I want?" She hissed.

Brock watched Misty and opened his mouth to speak, but James beat him to it. "Fine then, which one do you want?" He stepped towards her.

Misty thought about and then answered the both. "Neither of you." Brock and James frowned and turned towards each other, they began speaking with one another. Once they were done they shook on whatever they had agreed to. They turned towards her and James spoke. "Ah, but we want you." Misty squeaked as Brock dived towards her. Misty hopped out of the way and began making her way to the beach. Misty had just dodged Brocks hand, which tried to grab her ankle and pull her back. Misty finally made it to the beach, but was too tired to fully run from the two males.

Brock was out of the water moments later and then James made his way out of the water as well. They both dashed forward, in attempt to catch up with Misty. Brock ended up falling forward, he had tripped over a crab. James lept over Brock and caught up with Misty and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and forced her to the ground. Her back was pressed against his chest, she could feel his muscles. "Let go of me, James!" She shouted.

No one other than those two could hear her, the other people had left. In a few hours the sun would be going down. Misty tried squirming away from James's grip, but to no avail. James grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head. He laid her down gently, and stradled her waist. His crotched pressed against her ass. He bent his head to her ear. "This will not be over quickly." His voice was harsh and held some form of lust behind it. Misty struggled against his grip.

"Let me go, damn it!" She shouted. James brought his lips below her ear and began his torture. His lips and hot breath brushed against her earlobe. He placed gentle light kisses along her neck. Misty shuddered at this.

Brock got up and walked over to the two. Brock sat in front of Misty's face. He was now lost in his lust state, not his lovey state. He crooked her head upwards, so he could get a good view of her face. Misty's eyes held a disturbance in her eyes. He dropped her head for a moment, his hands went to his boxers, he pulled out his dick from the hole in his boxers. Misty went wide eyed when she saw his manhood. It was so big and she could tell it was hard too. He lifted her head again, this time with his other hand. He placed the tip of his cock at her mouth and forced it into her opening. Misty tried fighting her urges to suck, lick and pleasure her old friend. Though, she knew she could not hold out until she broke. For the first few moments he had been bringing his cock in and out of her mouth. Misty's arms relaxed, as did the rest of her body. James let go of her arms and one of her arms went to hold herself up, the other went to grasp the base of Brock's cock. Misty began to to suck on him on her own.

James removed himself from on top of her. He lifted her ass up and put her in the postion of doggie style. He pulled down the bottom half of her bikini. He pulled them down to her kneeds and spread her legs just a little. He placed two three fingers at her lips, two on the side and his middle finger slowly inserted themselves into her pussy. His left hand rest against her hip, he moved up a little so that he could trail kissed across her back. His fingers quickened their pace, moving in and out of her pussy, he could feel the walls of her vangina contract on his fingers every time her entered her again.

Misty had been doing fine up front, she would let a moan escape her throat every time she came to Brock's head. Whenever she did this, she would allow her tounge to teasingly roam his tip. Brock let a moan escape his throat and his left hand subconsciously went to the back of Misty's head and grabbed a handful of hair. He began assisting her in pleasuring himself.

James removed his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his mouth and licked them. "Mmm.. Sweet." His mumbled and turned to lay on on his back, so that his face was right in her pussy. He lifted his face and began licking at her entrance. Misty moved her hips a little in a shiver. James took this as a sign that she liked it, so he continued teasing her with tounge. Though, this was also making him extremely hard. He decided that he would stop teasing her, and slipped his tounge in between the lips of her vagina. His tounged lapped at the juices that was beginning to flow from her body. Apparently he enjoyed the taste of her. He couldn't pull himself away, he refused to pull away until he got a well deserved moan from her. And she complied. James pulled away and licked the rest of her juices before he sat up right and pulled his trunks down. He readied himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her.

Misty squealed with delight and pain at the same time. Brock looked down at her with clouded vision as she squealed. The her squeals quieted down to just solide moans of pleasure and delight. Misty's vision was also clouded, but in the back of her mind she knew this was not right to comply with a man who she was detested for most of her life and to be doing this with the man that she befriended when she was just twelve. _This is wrong! This is rape! Misty get ahold of yourself._ Misty could not, because she was enjoying this too much for her own good.

James's thrusts became harder and quicker with each passing moment. He could feel the walls contracting on his dick as he pushed in and out. "Ohhh..." He moaned, enjoying the feel of her. The feel of her juices making it a lubricant to easily slide in and out of her. James bent over her his mouth rested on the nape of her neck, one of his hands rested on her right breast. His nibbled, licked and sucked at her skin in many different places. His hand squeezed her breast, feeling that her nipple was hard, he tweaked it a few times, as he sexed her up further more.

Brock pulled his dick out of her mouth after cumming, she obeyed a non-given command to swallow. His fingers removed the access cum on her faced. He sat her up and James stopped his thrusting for a moment and got the hang of what Brock was doing. James took himself out of her entrance and Brock moved up towards her. He sat below her. James to the back entrance, and Brock to took the front. At the same time they pushed themselves into her.

"Ahh!" Misty moaned, she bounced up and down on both the mens cocks. She loved the feeling of having both of them in her at the same time. It didn't take Misty long to cum all over Brock's cock, only because James had entered her first, giving her the sensual feeling. Next was James, he filled her hole with his sperm, though that didn't stop him from continuing to push into her. He wasn't finished. Brock came again. Misty could feel his sperm filling her womb. Though, the thing was she didn't want his sperm, she wanted James's. With all the effort she could muster, she pulled herself off of Brock and James.

The two men looked dazed and high, though they were high, high off of lust. They did notice Misty pulled herself away from the two, but didn't even bother to pull her back. Instead the watched her crawl away towards her belongings.

When she reached her towel, she pulled her swimsuit bottoms up from her ankle, somehow it had managed to slide off of one foot. She slipped her other foot into it and pulled the bottom half up. Misty pulled her other clothes on and then collapsed onto her towel. Brock and James had followed her, they pulled their pleasured dicls back into their shorts. James managed to stand up and walk over to Misty. He collapsed right next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and one leg around her legs. Brock crawled his way over to them. He didn't even bother cuddling up with Misty. The only reason he agreed to pair up with James was so he could get some pussy. He pulled on his clothes and laid on the towel, Misty had put out for him.

Soon James and Brock had fallen asleep. Misty remained awake the whole time, she was just waiting til the feeling came back into her ass and legs. Once it did come back, she removed James's arms from around her and move away form his body. Misty put the umbrella back to it's compact form and put it in her bag. She put on her shoes and stood up. She pulled the straps over her arms and then looked at the two males. _God damnit!_ With that Misty left them and walked back home, feeling violated by her friend and foe. _Ew.. I feel tainted now._ Misty began walking towards her home as the sunset.

----

James and Brock woke up in the middle of the night, wondering if it had been just a dream. James and Brock sat up simutaneously and looked at each other tiredly. Then reality hit them and they looked down only to reveal she was missing. "Damn, she must have left already." James stated, stractching the back of his head.

"Hey, did you catch as to whether or not she was a virgin?" Brock asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

James thought about it. "She wasn't." He did so as well and rolled up Misty's towel and handed it to Brock. "Here you go. I bet you're stopping by her place later."

Brock nodded and took the towel, and wrapped up the other one and started off towards Misty's home.

James went back to his stuff and packed up and he went towards the road, after that the two males went their seperate ways.

----

When Misty entered her house, her sisters were standing in front of the door. They looked displeased. "Where were you?"

Misty stood straight and cleared her throat. Her hair was messy and she could feel dried cum on her inner thighs. When she spoke her voice was serious and hoarse. "Being raped." With that she walked away to her room, leaving her sisters dumbfounded and with questioning looks.

----

End. :D I honestly hope you enjoyed the story. If you didn't, I don't care, because I'm sure there are many others who did. If not, a few others. Oh I apologize if there is any grammatical errors... This took me five hours to write. Oh and I don't have spellcheck. I'm using wordpad.. Either way please **REVIEW**. **REVIEWING** is not that hard of concept. I accept anonymous (sp?) reviews. :D

Always,

wolf-girl87


End file.
